


jubilee line is a disappointment

by deathrose (rosalini4242)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt, soot house
Genre: Angry Wilbur Soot, Childhood Trauma, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Getting to Know Each Other, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I told my friends that if this book hits like 1000 hits they are allowed to read this, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, Jubilee line, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minecraft, Music, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Please Don't Hate Me, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, alison also is not allowed to read this, jo is not allowed to read this, niachu - Freeform, older brother wilber soot, so please don’t click this, this is just me projecting on to the reader, wilber is your brother-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalini4242/pseuds/deathrose
Summary: At one of the darkest times in your life you almost make a massive mistake when a brown haired giant saves you and helps you realise your self worth. Suddenly your life is filled with happy times and a certain child makes his way into your heart..please correct any spelling or grammar mistakes : ).PLEASE READ TAGS BEFORE READING THIS I DONT WANT TO TRIGER ANYONE (SUICIDE REFERENCES FROM THE VERY BEGINNING)..[ jo you are still not allowed to read this]
Relationships: reader/tommyinnit, wilber is your brother figure
Kudos: 25





	1. not a chapter there is nothing on this page for you

hi, : )  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.   
there is nothin on this page  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
go to the next one thats where to story starts  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
go on leave  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
please go i dont want you here on this page  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
ha im force you to leeave now

[jo if you somehow find this like you did my wattpad then leave you are not allowed to read this :) thnks


	2. 1. trainstation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you make your way to the station but a tall human stops you  
> .  
> they/them pronouns for reader : )  
> .  
> i suck at chapter summaries  
> .  
> T.W - SUCIDE ATTEMPT, PANIC ATTAK, SHITTY WRITING

Tw : suicide attempt, panic attak, shitty writing 

Your p.o.v (first person to start with but I got bored and kinda switched it up a bit later)

I felt like I was finally free as I stomped down the street, tears pouring out of my eyes, my hands starting to feel clammy and I could feel my chest tighten and my breathing speed up. The blood pounded in my ears and my heart thudded in my chest. My hands shook and my feet tingled. I noticed my vision was disfigured, as if I were looking through a fisheye lens. An overwhelming thought popped into my head and I knew that I had to get away and couldn't stay near that damned house any longer or even couldn’t look at it.

As soon as I was far enough away I got out my headphones to try and calm myself down with some nice music, that’s when I learnt that headphones are extremely hard to untangle. Eventually the headphones were straight (unlike me hehehe) and music was playing.  
‘How about some Wilber soot to calm me down’ I thought before clicking on a playlist Or his I hadn’t listened to yet ‘your city gave me asthma ’the song ‘your sister was right ‘ started playing. 

Arriving at the train station, with the song ‘saline solution’ playing,I had started seriously thinking about what I was about to do. If I threw myself in front of a train now no one would care or even notice I was gone. I don’t deserve love and therefore I don’t have any. On the other hand there could be people at the train station who would have to witness this. Well I’m already here so…

With every step I took closer to the edge of the platform I realised how little I was worth and that ending it now would end a lot of suffering and inconvenience for a lot of people. Another step closer and a different song starts to play in my ears. Taking a glance at the screen it says “jubilee line”  
‘I like this one’ I thought as I turned up the volume so I didn’t have to focus on the nearby chatter of other insignificant citizens around me but not so loud that I couldn’t hear the fast Approaching train.

“Your city gave me asthma  
So that's why I'm fucking leaving”

The train started to get louder and louder notifying me of its location within the tunnels and helping me to calculate the perfect time to jump.

“And your water gave me cancer  
And the pavement hurt my feelings”

I heard a very distant voice shout “HEY! STOP THEM”  
But I didn’t care and it was very easy to ignore between the music and the incoming train.

”Shout at the wall  
'Cause the walls don't fucking love you”

The train was very close now and you started to walk forwards to jump off of the platform you were currently standing on.

“There's a reason  
That London puts barriers on the tube line”

You close your eyes and smile. It’s all going to be fine now.  
Just as you are about to fall, something, or more likely someone pulls you backwards.  
Stumbling a bit after it started to bubble up inside you and you turn around to see who just took your only chance of peace away from you.  
“what did you do tha-” you start to shout at the tall man when you realise that you recognise the tall brown haired boy in front of you. Wilber soot.  
You were so overwhelmed at the whole situation that laughter started to come out of you from pure irony.  
“what's wrong with you? Why are you laughing?” Wilber asked, confused.  
“ I could show you but you might not like it and I have a feeling this may hurt your feelings a little bit”  
After he nodded you gave him an earbud just in time for the two of you to hear the last lines of his song

“There's a reason  
That London puts barriers on the rails  
There's a reason they fail”

Wilbers face hardened immediately when he recognised his own voice and he looked noticeably tense. Almost as if he were trying to hold back tears. He obviously won the fight against the tears threatening to fall because he quickly started trying to work out what to do next  
“Where can I take you? Somewhere where there is another person who can watch you i don't trust you to be alone” he asks  
“There’s Nowhere, nobody wants me!” you reply only slightly raising your voice

It took Wilber a while to answer you. As if he were seriously considering all of the options he had.  
"I can't believe I'm going to do this but….. Do you want to stay at my flat until tomorrow then i can figure out where to take you and make sure you don't hurt yourself"  
"I don't know .. I mean stranger danger and all " you smirked  
"Good point maybe i shouldn't do this it could look very bad" he said looking very concerned  
"Im joking dickhead, I'm suicidal not humorless… i have nowhere better to go so…. Lead the way will! Can I call you will? Imma call you will"

Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all

Perhaps agreeing to go to Wilbers place was reckless and a bad idea considering he was a literal stranger and you were about to go to his home. But it was true, you had nowhere else to go and he made it quite clear will wasn’t going to let you go alone in case you tried to kill yourself again. Therefore the walk to Wilber a house begins


	3. 2. wilbers place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we arrive at wills home. 
> 
> T.W for self harm 
> 
> a.n - i honestly just wrote this chapter as a distraction so it may get waffly at sometimes or just talk about things that don't progress the story in any way and i'm sorry about that

T.w self harm   
Chapter 2- wilbur's place : your pov

The walk to Wilbers place was short as neither of you knew what to say to each other, rather choosing to walk in silence as awkwardness thickly coated both of you.  
He stopped walking suddenly and turned to face an tall old building so you assumed he lived there and your assumptions were quickly reassured when he started to unlock the door. After a brisk walk up some stairs we arrived at another door Wilber unlocked that lead into his apartment. The home was cosy but not full of things it’s like the house just perfectly described Wilber  
Various posters and figures from games are scattered around the place, you even recognised a few from games like minecraft or portal.

“Welcome to my humble abode” he said  
Startling you slightly because it was the first thing said in a while. Not wanting to show your slight shock You just awkwardly put your lips together in a sort of smile.   
“ Nice place, I’m gonna go take a shower if that’s alright with you will? You know just to freshen up” He gave you a nod and pointed in the general direction of a hallway in which must contain the door to his bathroom.  
‘Thanks that’s SUPER helpful not like there is more than one door in that hallway’ you thought sarcastically.  
Because he didn’t explicitly say which door was the bathroom you decided to just open a random door and hope for the best.

The first door you opened appeared to be Wilbers bedroom. Multiple guitars and random instruments scattered around, clothes on the floor, a good looking microphone that you assumed he used only to record his music. Yep this definitely seemed to be Wilbers bedroom. You quickly moved along not wanting to intrude on his privacy anymore than you already have.

After promptly leaving the room you thought more about his desk and what the man did for a living, as all you knew about him for was his music because you had scrolled upon it in the ‘indie ‘ section in Spotify and had recognised his face from the cover of his album 'maybe I was boring’. However the quality of the webcam he had and the fact that you were sure all of his music on Spotify must have been recorded in studios due to the quality of them So what did he need such good and surly expensive mics (and webcam) for in his home. Your mind raced while you considered this, still standing motionless outside of his room.

‘Whatever,’ you thought ‘what he does in his spare time doesn't concern me. Wilber is already nice enough to let me stay here for the night so I don’t need to get myself kicked out early for snooping where I am not meant to be.’

Moving on to the next door, you opened it to a dining room that looked completely dull in comparison to the rest of his home that was so… well.. homely. It was grey and dusty and looked as though it had not been used in many years, perhaps even since Wilber had moved into this apartment. As soon as you leaned into the room to get a better look at the dark place a draft of cold musty air hit you in the face. This looked like it was currently being used to store around five big cardboard boxes of that old books and other crap you had no interest in. 

‘This definitely isn’t the bathroom’

Moving on from that dark room you prayed that the next door led to the room you had been searching for and almost squealed in happyness and the sheer feeling that you were glad that you didn’t have to find anymore weird discomforting rooms or have to be in the hallway where you could be caught by Wilber for snooping .  
‘granted he didn’t say where the bathroom was’

The shower itself was easy to figure out how to work. You always thought that a person's shower said a lot about them, for example someone with a really complicated shower with lots of buttons and knobs to turn tended to be a complicated and calculated person. Perhaps that was complete rubbish and you just enjoyed overthinking the smallest details so that you didn’t have to think about bigger things.

Once the water was running at a comfortable temperature and pressure you began to drip down. The water trickles down your back and on to your thighs and arms where you couldn’t help but bring your forearms to face you so that you might look at the parallel lines of red and pink that littered your arms that you now notice had paled significantly from a time when you believed it was worth living.  
While checking the healing of the self inflicted wounds you briefly considered checking the sink draws for any blades or even a disposable razor you could dismantle but you decided against it in fear Wilber would find out. You had only known this man for about an hour however he still plagued your thoughts, like you wanted to make him proud or didn’t want him to think badly of you for some reason. 

‘Deep breaths y/n ‘ you thought to yourself ‘ don’t do this in wilbers home, even if you do deserve to bleed out he doesn’t deserve to find you like that’

Listening to the small voice in your head you left the shower now feeling cleaner and turned it off so it was no longer making any noise.  
After wrapping yourself in a towel and drying off slightly you heard the door handle start to turn. In your panic you first made sure you were covered then attempted to stop the door from opening by placing a hand on the door, but before you could even reach the handle it was swung open.  
“ HOLY SHIT IM SO SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN THE OTHER BATHROOM” he semi shouted before covering his eyes “I POINTED TO THE OTHER BATHROOM IM REALLY SORRY I HONESTLY DIDN'T MEAN TO” he continued gradually getting quieter.

“it’s ok Wilber I have a towel on, your good” you quickly spilled out, your hand still reaching for the door knob,

“oh ok” he said, slightly defeated and turned back around still with his hand covering his eyes.   
However he must have glanced at your arm and saw the cuts and scars because he immediately dropped his hand so that he could grab your arm to take a closer look and reaffirm his sight.   
He just looked you in the eyes and said in a deep voice.

“ I need you to promise me that you will not do this again, ever.”

”ok.”


End file.
